1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual connection device for memory mediums and mobile communication terminals with the same, and more particularly to a dual connection device for memory mediums and mobile communication terminals with the same, in which connection devices that had been separately constituted in a mobile communication terminal as to respectively connect various corresponding memory mediums, are formed into an integrated one, making the mobile communication terminal have a slim and compact size and accomplishing a simplified assembly process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally known in the art, mobile communication terminals include memory mediums for authentication of personal information and credit settlement or for storage of data upon using of various kinds of contents, and connection devices that are independent to each other, each connecting the corresponding memory medium.
In considering such memory mediums, first, memory mediums for authentication include Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) cards, R-User Identity Module (R-UIM) cards, Moneta cards, Bank-On cards and the like.
Meanwhile, memory mediums for storage of data in use of various kinds of contents include Mini Secure Digital (SD) cards, Smart Media cards, Memory Stick, eXtreme Digital (XD) Picture cards, Compact Flash cards and the like.
In case of memory mediums for authentication, in order to reduce a risk of loss, the connection device thereof is installed partially exposed at a back face of the mobile communication terminal to which a battery pack is attached. In this case, if the battery pack is not detached from the mobile communication terminal, memory medium for authentication cannot be replaced.
Also, in case of the memory medium for storage of data, the connection device thereof is disposed exposed at a side of the mobile communication terminal so as to directly replace the same at that place.
Thus, in the prior art, the connection devices for authentication and for storage of data have been respectively fabricated and installed to the corresponding place of mobile communication terminal. Herein, the connection devices have been respectively and separately installed so that it has required wider installing space and area, making it difficult to accomplish a slim and compact size of the mobile communication terminal causing also a problem in that installing of other parts for additional new function is difficult.
Further, if the connection devices are separately fabricated, an assembly process will be naturally complicated to reduce productivity because of being hardly obtained a reduction of assembly time and to increase fabrication costs due to increased assembly processes.